


The Stars Reflect My Soul

by magnetgirl



Category: Soul Eater, Star Trek
Genre: Gen, Kobayashi Maru, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/magnetgirl
Summary: Maka, Soul, Black Star, Kid, Patty, Liz, and Tsubaki attend Starfleet Academy. What?!





	

**Author's Note:**

> It started as a game -- choosing what Starfleet track the characters best fit -- and snowballed from there. Mostly ridiculous, all in fun. The kids are aged up a few years, minimum age at entry to Starfleet Academy is 16 and this starts in their third year. Black Star is an Andorian, Kid is a Vulcan, Crona is a Trill (and nonbinary), Soul is part Orion, everyone else is human.

 

“Why aren’t you studying?”

Black Star’s antenna twitched, but he was otherwise still. He was used to Maka’s outbursts. They all were.

“Why aren’t you studying?” Maka repeated, louder, and stood in between her friends and the viewscreen tuned to the Academy’s parrises square match. She was used to forcing their attention.

“Come on, Maka,” Soul protested, gesturing at the viewer. Liz’s face, screwed up in concentration, filled the screen, her sister’s voice shouting “Now!” in the background. Maka pursed her lips, but moved out of the way. Soul grabbed her hand as she passed the couch and pulled her down next to him. “Relax.”

Maka pulled her hand away and crossed her arms across her chest. She sat with her spine rod straight, as if at attention, the opposite of relaxing. “Our performances this week determine our placement for final year.” 

Soul shrugged. His grades were average, at best, but good enough for an operations post on a deep space ship and all Soul’d ever wanted was to get out there. At least, until he’d met Maka. 

Maka Albarn was the daughter of a decorated captain and one of the Deans at the Academy. Maka adored her absent mother, and tolerated her all too present father, but she was obsessed with proving herself worthy of being their daughter. It didn’t matter how many people told her she already was, or how many times they said it. It didn’t matter Maka was at the top of her class, always. She studied for every test like her life depended on it. She was never without a book -- the old fashioned kind, because she liked to knock people on the head with them and that would break a PADD. Maka loved her friends, she did, but she wasn’t at the Academy to watch, or play, Parrisses squares. She had an agenda. The galaxy was out there, waiting to be mapped, and tamed, and understood. Waiting for Maka. Just like her mother. 

Before being partnered with Maka, Soul had just wanted to get into space, any way he could. Now, he wanted to go wherever Maka went. _Someone_ had to keep her grounded.  

Maka turned her attention back to Black Star. She knew Soul well enough to know she couldn’t bully him into studying. “Don’t you care where you end up?” 

“I know where I’ll end up,” scoffed the Andorian. Black Star’s ambition was nothing like Maka’s. Hers was based in insecurity, a need to prove herself, over and over. Black Star was confident in his abilities, his talent, his superiority. Maka attacked the unknown in order to conquer her fear. Black Star attacked because it was there, because he could. Because he, Burakku Ch’Suta of the Star Clan, was a warrior to be reckoned with. His name would go down in history, it was only a matter of when.

“Not if you don’t study!” Maka’s exasperation was getting the better of her. Her cheeks were red and her hair stood on end in frustration. The boys ignored it, ignored her; Patty had just scored, they rose, clapping loudly, as if she could hear them through the screen. Maka dropped back into the sofa pillows, defeated. 

“Maka.” Kid never raised his voice, but somehow he made himself heard over the applause, the viewer’s commentary, and the inches of fluff Maka was attempting to lose herself in. “The Kobayashi Maru is not an exam you study for.” 

And he would know. Kid -- Shariel, but none of them called him by his given name, because it translated to ‘little death’ and the humans found it creepy (or hilarious, in Patty’s case) -- was the son of the current headmaster, the first Vulcan named to the position. He’d grown up on Academy grounds, lived among cadets when he was still a child. Black Star, Soul, even Maka had had to go through a rigorous application process but Kid had just decided to attend one day -- and brought along two refugees from the failed Earth colony of Turkana IV. If the Thompson sisters hadn’t been so good at Parisses squares it might not have worked. But with Kid in their corner, it probably would have anyway. 

The trio’s partnership was strange. Kid was preoccupied with order -- could be driven to distraction -- and Patty was chaos personified. Liz, Patty’s older sister, appeared calmer than both, but she struggled with her own compulsions and anxieties. Together, however, they made it work. Somehow. Kid would never admit to affection -- Vulcans don’t do feelings -- and the Thompson sisters’ past wouldn’t let them be dependant on anyone or anything. But loyalty, that was something they understood. And embodied. 

Maka scowled at her imperturbable Vulcan friend. “Well, _prepare_ then!” 

“I’m prepared,” Black Star answered, flippantly. Or maybe not so -- Maka hadn’t realized he was still listening. “I’m going to surpass god.” 

Maka’s scowl deepened and her fingers twitched. She knew he was just using his little catch phrase to rile her, but he always did it because it always worked. Damn him! If her book hadn’t been on the other side of the room. . . Black Star ducked, his antenna twitching along with her fingers. Maka almost growled in her anger. He knew her too well! And Soul, on her other side, was practically convulsing with silent laughter. Why does she even bother?! 

“Fine,” Maka spat as she stood and walked to the door with as much dignity as she could muster. The three boys watched her, taking their eyes briefly off the game. If Tsubaki was here -- Black Star’s roommate was in Medical and on a different track than the rest of them. She’d be participating in the exam, but it had no bearing on her placement. She’d already started her rotation. Usually, in these academic situations,  Maka, Kid, and Tsubaki banded together to get Soul, Black Star, and the Thompsons to take it seriously. More seriously, at least. But Tsubaki was in class and Kid was on _their_ side. Forget dignity, Maka stomped the rest of the way. 

She was waiting for the turbolift when Soul caught up with her. He stopped beside her, slouching. Maka ignored him. She hadn’t asked him to follow. 

Soul tugged her sleeve, touched the hand curled tightly inside it. Maka snatched away, but met his eyes. They sparkled, annoyingly. “You’re prepared, Maka.” 

Maka crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head once. “It’s not something you can prepare for,” she snapped. The lift doors opened and she stepped briskly inside. “I’m studying.”  

  



End file.
